1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid measuring device, a liquid developer storing apparatus, and an image forming apparatus capable of measuring the liquid amount of liquid toner acquired from dispersing toner into a carrier liquid.
2. Related Art
Generally, a float-type liquid level sensor in which a floating member formed horizontally is moved vertically in accordance with a change of the liquid level of liquid developer while being fixed to both end parts, and a magnetic field generator is fixed in the center position of the end parts has been known (see JP-A-2002-14541). The float-type liquid level sensor includes ring pins that hold ring parts between the end parts and the center position and a plurality of guide poles that are inserted into the ring parts so as to guide the vertical movement of the floating member. In the float-type liquid level sensor, a distance between the magnetic field generator and a hole element is changed in accordance with the vertical movement of the floating member, and the liquid level is detected based on the result of detection of the hole element.
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-14541, the liquid level is measured in a stepped manner, and thus the amount of shortage of the liquid cannot be detected as a continuous value. Accordingly, an appropriate amount of the liquid cannot be supplied. Thus, the range of changes in the liquid level becomes wide, and overshoot increases. Accordingly, a time required for reaching a target density or target liquid level becomes long. In addition, when the liquid level is high, overflow of the liquid or the like may occur in a liquid supplying process.